Alte Bedrohung
Diese Geschichte wird von Rosenwolf und Samenpfote geschreiben. Nur sie dürfen Rechtschreibung und ähnliches ändern und die Hierachien erstellen und bearbeiten. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 08:24, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) }} | valign=top '''Illustrator } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Veröffentlichungsdatum 05.07.2016}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Veröffentlicht von Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" | } | Anzahl der Seiten } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%;" bgcolor="#88FF00" | } | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" | } | Platz in der Staffel: } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" | } | Vorgänger: } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" | } | Nachfolger: } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%;" bgcolor="#88FF00" | } | } }} |} Prolog Weiches Mondlicht ergoss sich und Vertrieb die Schatten wie flüssiges Silber , die die harten Felsen warfen , welche wie Krallen und Zähne in den Nachthimmel aufragten . Der Berg ragte unangefochten über ihnen auf , sein Schatten ließ sich nichts von Mondlicht Befehlen , das schwach durch die Wolkendecke rieselte , in der der Berg verschwand . Ein Adler kreiste um das Gebirge , die Mächtigen Schwingen schnitten durch die kühle Nachtluft ohne jegliches Geräusch . Der gebogene Schnabel glänzte tödlich im Licht des silbernen Sternenvließ . Der Adler war der König der Lüfte , doch auf dem felsigen Boden war er nur ein Untertan . Hier hatten sie das sagen , sie , die unsichtbar über den Felsen krochen , sie , die mit dem Schatten verschmolzen und den eigenen zu verbergen wussten . Sie , deren Krallen Boten des Todes waren , die ihr Ziel niemals verfehlten . Obwohl sie Meister der Pirsch waren , hatten sie das Versteckspiel nicht nötig . Sie waren die unangefochtenen Herrscher dieses Terrains . Sie , deren Pelz ebenso Golden waren wie das Abendlicht , deren Blick scharf wie ihre Reißzähne und deren Sinne Ereignisse erahnten noch bevor sie eintraten . Selbst dieser gewaltige Bergadler mit dem schimmernden Gefieder und den gewaltigen starken Klauen wagte es nicht sich ihnen zu nähern . Doch mit der Sprungkraft der muskulösen Hinterpfoten seiner Jäger hatte nicht gerechnet . Eine Goldene Pfote holte ihn so mühelos vom weiten Nachthimmel wie eine Forelle aus den von weit entfernten Gletschern gespeisten Bächen . Sein durchdringender Schrei vermochte seinen Peinigern keinen Schreck einzujagen , denn er war bereits Tod bevor er den Boden erreichte und seine leichten Knochen zerschmetterten . Sie hatten nur mit ihm gespielt , hatten die drohende Macht offengelegt , die diese furchterregenden Jäger zum König des Gebirges machte . Macht hieß für sie über Leben und Tod zu entschieden und das Los des Jungen Adlers war auf Tod gefallen . Sie waren nicht hungrig und ließen ihre Beute achtlos auf dem Felssims zurück . Sie jagten nicht um zu überleben , das töten bereitete ihnen Spaß . Spaß beherrschte ihr ganzes Verlangen , denn sie waren noch jung . Die Spur der Verwüstung die sie hinterließen zog sich weit über die Gebirgskette . Doch das markerschütternde Brüllen was sich mit einem Mal über den Berg zog und mit tausenden Echos verschmolz , sollte dies ändern . Es war der Todesschrei des Muttertieres . Ihre goldenen Pelze sträubten sich , ihre stechendscharfen Augen wurden groß wie der Vollmond am schwarzen Himmel . Es bestand kein Zweifel , den Schrei würden sie unter tausenden ohne Zögern erkennen . Das kalte Blut in ihren Adern gefror in diesem Moment zu Eis und ihr Herzschlag stand still , dann antworteten sie lautstark , denn sie brauchten keinen zu fürchten , der diesen Klagegesang vernahm . Der Schrei des Muttertiers verklang , doch hallte in ihren Ohren noch lange nach . Er trieb sie in den Wahnsinn , ließ den Durst nach Rache jedes andere Verlangen wegspülen wie ein Blatt in den Fluten . Das Rachegelübte , dass sie in dieser eiskalten Nacht schlossen , brannte in ihren Augen wie Feuer . Es bestand kein Zweifel , dass sie alles für diese Rache tun würden . Der , der ihre Mutter getötet hatte würde sterben . Unweigerlich . Niemand vermochte es mit Ihnen aufzunehmen und jeder Versuch würde ihre Entschlossenheit nur stärken , auch , wenn er mit nur einer Pfote abgewehrt werden konnte . Auf längere oder kürzere Sicht würde der Mörder leiden . Einstweilen gaben sie sich damit zufrieden ihre Wut an den Beutetieren des Terrains auszulassen und hinterließen mit jedem Pfotenschritt den sie Taten ein gewaltiges Blutbad . Doch sie würden sich davon nicht ablenken lassen , denn sie hatten die Fährte aufgenommen . »Zurück!«, fauchte ein massiger Tigerkater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. »Alle zurück, versteckt euch.« Dann sprang er mit gestreckten Vorderpfoten auf die riesige Löwenkatze zu, und rollte zur Seite, ehe der Gegner in angreifen konnte. Ein dunkelgrauer Kater sah wie eine roter Kätzin mit einer weißen Vorderpfote, grünen Augen und einem buschigen Schweif von der anderen Seite, angeschossen kam, auf dessen Rücken sprang und sich in seiner Schwanzwurzel festkrallte. »Eichhornpfote!«, jaulte der Tigerkater. »Was in SternenClans Namen tust du da?« Die Löwenkatze wandte sich, um sie abzuschütteln. Die Kätzin Eichhornpfote sprang und floh zu den Felsblöcken, den Gegner dicht hinter ihr. Aber sie war zu schnell und kletterte außer Reichweite. Fauchend blieb sie mit gestäubten roten Fell auf einem Felsvorsprung stehen. Der dunkelgraue Kater, floh direkt hinter einer hellgrau getigerten Kätzin mit buschigem Schweif zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und folgte ihr die Spalten hinauf. Erschöpft blieben beide dicht unter der Decke hocken. Alle waren in Sicherheit, bis auf einen dunkelrauchgrauen fast schwarzen Kater. Dieser hockte in einer Felsspalte die nicht Tiefgenug war ihn zu schützen und schrie vor Angst. »Krähenpfote«, hörte der Kater die hellgraue Kätzin flüstern und sie war dem dunkelgrauen einen langen Blick voller Liebe und Trauer hin. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten im Mondlicht. »Jetzt kann ich die Stimmen deutlich hören« flüsterte sie »Das ist meine Aufgabe.« Der dunkelgraue Kater spürte wie sie die Muskeln anspannte, doch bevor er begriff was sie tat, sprang sie. Aber nicht nach unten sondern nach oben zur Höhlendecke und schlug mit lautem knirschen, welches das Fell des grauen erschaudern ließ, ihre Krallen in eine der spitzen Steinklauen. »Nein!«, jaulte er. Unter dem Gewicht der Kätzin brach die Steinzacke und stürzte mit der Kätzin, welche einen entsetzen Schrei ausstieß zu Boden, direkt auf die Löwenkatze zu und traf sie mit einem schrillen jaulen wurde die Bestie aufgespießt. Der dunkelgraue glitt mit schmerzenden Krallen die Felswand hinab und hockte sich neben die Kätzin. »Federschweif?«, flüsterte der dunkelgraue Kater. Der Schüler Krähenpfote war aus seinem Versteck gekrochen und setzte sich neben den Kater. »Federschweif«, flüsterte der Kater verzweifelt. »Sag doch was!« »Sie hat uns vor Scharfzahn gerettet die silberne Katze ist gekommen«, flüsterte eine attraktive getigerete Kätzin. Alle hatten sich um die Kätzin versammelt und kurz meinte der Kater seine verstorbene Mutter zu sehen die nur ein leises »Ach Federschweif!«, hauchte. Dann regte sich die Kätzin. »Du wirst ohne mich Heimkehren müssen mein Bruder«, hauchte sie leise. »Rette den Clan!« Sie heftete ihren Blick auf Krähenpfote und man sah ein Leben für die Liebe zu diesem schwierigen Schüler. »Hast wohl gedacht, du hast neun Leben«, flüsterte sie. »Jetzt hab ich dich gerettet … Sorge dafür, dass ich es nicht noch einmal tun muss.« »Federschweif … Federschweif, nein!«, Krähenpfote brachte die Worte nur mühsam heraus. »Verlass mich nicht«»Ich werde dich nicht verlassen«, jetzt war ihr Flüstern kaum noch zu hören. »Ich werde immer bei dir sein, das verspreche ich« »Federschweif! Federschweif!«, jaulend riss eine weiße Kätzin mit dunklen und rostroten schildpattflecken die Augen auf, als eine Pfote sie heftig in die Seite stieß. „Mond hör auf rum zu jaulen als währen drei Adler hinter dir her“, zischte eine braune Kätzin. »Tut mir Leid Pinie«, murmelte Mond und erhob sich aus ihrem Nest. Adler der den Wind reitet kurz Adler, stand schon bei den Höhlenwächtern. „Na los die Fangbeute fängt sich nicht von alleine“, meinte Pinie und die Katzen zogen los. Sie waren kaum aus der sicheren Höhle draußen, da erklang Fauchen. Lautes und wütendes voller Hass und zwei Löwenartige Katzen rannten zu der Gruppe Zähne und Krallen entblößt bereit alle zu töten. » Rache Rache. Töten Töten «, reifen sie und die Katzen erstarrten. »Lauft! Die Scharfzähne sie werden uns töten«, heulte Mond und rannte davon die anderen Katzen ebenfalls. Sie stoben Auseinander und suchten Schutz. Während die beiden riesigen Katzen in die nahe Höhle eindrangen und die dort befindlichen Katzen erschrocken jaulten ehe sie mit zwei blutigen Bündeln in den Mäulern davon rannten. »Kommen wieder. Werden vernichten. Rache«, riefen sie noch mit ihren erbeuteten Trophäen, zwischen den Kiefern. Kapitel 1 Adlers Sicht Kategorie:By Rose & Samen Kategorie:Geschichten